Introductions
by inuysha97
Summary: Isn't it always a tad awkward introducing your significant other to your guardian? Especially when your boyfriend's four years older than you! Bianca gives N the idea that he has to meet Touya's mother before they can get married. So N declares he meet Touya's mother. Isshushipping.


After two years of dating on and off, Touya decided to make things official. But he wasn't the one who thought it a good idea to introduce N to his mother, that was Bianca. "Don't worry; I'm certain your mom won't mind you're dating a twenty year old man!" She had said.

Touya sighed, "It's not mom I'm worried about, it's big sis." Bianca patted my head. "Touko will get over it! If you really love N, she'll cave in sooner or later!" She said.

Touko was the only one who disapproved of Touya and N together. Bianca fully supported them, and as much as Cheren hated N, he finally let it go after a private talk with Bianca. No one really knows what happened up there, all they heard was a soft thud and a couple moans. N sighed and muttered something under his breath that Touya made out as, "Cheren, you lucky bastard."

Bianca gave N the crazy idea that he _had_ to meet Touya's mother to marry him. So now Touya and Touko have to introduce the two, and neither of them can imagine what will happen.

"Alright, I'm absolutely am not going to let N meet mom! It'll be disastrous if he does!" Touko ranted endlessly about all of the different scenarios she could think of.

"What if she thinks he's a girl? Then she'd be happy you're straight and we'd have to tell her N's a girl and you're both gay!" Touko kept ranting without noticing Touya leaving.

It should be fine as long as we are honest. Touya thought, remembering his one of the lines from his mother's book of advice: Honesty is always best, especially if you're gay and dating an unsuspecting young woman. When she told him that, she sighed and muttered something like: "I wish he told me he was gay before I got knocked up."

Touya went outside and sat down on the front steps of his house. He swore he saw a deerling walking around and snickering at him, like it knew something he didn't. It made Touya feel really nervous. He heard footsteps come from his left. He looked up to see a familiar face. A tall twenty year old with green tangled hair that came down to his waist. "Hello, Touya! I'm ready to meet your mother!"

Touya stood up to greet him. He only came up to the bottom of N's neck. N bent down and gave Touya a quick kiss. "Ah, um… Yea, come on in…" Touya said sheepishly, opening the front door for N. N passed him to enter, leaving a soft scent of floral shampoo. Touya smirked at the idea N used girl's shampoo, and followed him inside.

Touko ran down the stairs when she heard the door open. She was determined to not let anything go wrong. _But that won't happen, when it comes to N, everything is wrong!_ She thought. Touko greeted N as he came in. "Hello." N said lamely. Touko snorted, walked away to the kitchen table, and flopped down into a chair.

Touya bounced over to a chair across from Touko, and pulled it out for N. He then sat down in a chair next to his. N secretly sat down in the chair Touya pulled out for him. The three of them sat in silence for a couple awkward moments, and then Joanne, Touya and Touko's mother, bounded down the stairs. "Oh! Is that boy here already? Dear me, why didn't anyone say something?" She asked hastily, while she sprinted into the kitchen and got some tea cups out. "Anyone want a drink?" Joanne asked. Everyone nodded. Joanne giggled and put a kettle on the stove and turned the burner on high. She turned around to face everyone. "So, your name's N, right? I heard that letter pop up from time to time with Bianca and Cheren."

"Yea, my name's N." N replied.

"Wait, Bianca and Cheren talk about you, N?" Touko asked.

"And you never mentioned me to your mother?" N asked back.

"The subject never came up." Touko responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, now's a good time to, uh, talk about you." Touya said, trying to lower the tense atmosphere. "So N, where're you from?" Joanne asked.

"I come from nowhere." N replied. Touko slapped her forehead and silently groaned. The look on Joanne's face said she was slightly confused, which was understandable, due to her lack of knowledge of N's past. She had never watched the news, which meant she had no clue who Team Plasma was.

"Have you heard of Team Plasma?" N asked Joanne. She shook her head. Touya and Touko groaned in unison and suffered in silence as N ranted about Team Plasma from beginning until the end, when Touya beat Ghetsis and disbanded them. Joanne listened intently, and occasionally interrupted saying, "How did I not hear of this?"

_Because you don't watch TV!_ Touko thought irritably. After N finished, Touko and Touya sighed with relief. "Glad that's over." Touko groaned. Touya nodded in agreement.

"Now what's wrong with you two? Have a little appreciation for N! He spent all that time telling us a story!" Joanne scolded.

"That's exactly it mother! All that time wasted!" Touko moaned. Touya nodded again.

"It's fine, Mrs.…" N's voice trailed off, "What was your last name?" He asked Touya.

"Cross, our last name is Cross." Touya muttered while straitening himself in his chair.

"Oh yea, It had slipped my mind!" N said.

"Because we never told our last name to you." Touko growled.

"Now what's wrong today? Last time we met, you were angry at me for hugging a tree, claiming it was a sacred tree and no one was pure enough to touch it-"

"SHUT UP, N!" Touko interrupted. N stopped talking and slouched back in his chair.

"And you were the one saying a leaf was attacking the tree, and that's why you hugged it, so it would 'feel better'" Touko mocked N.

"Have at you, leafy!" Touya added, giggling uncontrollably.

"I swear that leaf was evil! It came from that oak tree! It thought it was all high and mighty!" N protested. Touko and Touya continued to laugh. N spotted Joanne chuckle a little bit from the corner of his eye.

"Leafy…" Touya giggled. N groaned in exasperation. Then he remembered something. "Now where's that book Bianca gave me…?" N started rummaging through a blue shoulder bag. Touya looked over his shoulder.

"When did you bring that in?" He asked, trying to remember if N had a bag with him when he came in. N pulled out a small book that read on the front, '10 Ways to Get Married'. Everyone stared at N as he flipped through some pages.

"Here it is!" N said excitedly. He read a couple lines and then looked up at Joanne. "Mrs. Cross, may I have permission to marry your son?' He asked. Joanne stared blankly at him.

"What?" She asked after a moment of silence passed.

"Well, it says here you're supposed to get the guardian of your significant other's permission before you can get married." N replied, pointing at a line in his book. Touya slammed his head into the table.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead" He kept repeating under his breath. Touko thought of doing the same. Joanne thought for a moment.

"Touya, you MUST take after your father, you're gay aren't you?" Joanne gasped. Touya cursed, and then lifted his head slightly.

"That wasn't how I had wanted to tell you!" He cried.

"It's OK! Your father was gay too!" Joanne giggled, "But… N, how old are you?"

"Twenty years old." N replied. Joanne smiled.

"… Alright! I accept this marriage!" She said happily. The kettle on the stove began whistling. Touko looked at N.

"N, you haven't even propos-"

"It's fine! He doesn't need to!" Touya interrupted her. He looked over at N. "N, I love you lots!" He said. N smiled at him,

"I love you lots, too!" He bent over and gave Touya a quick kiss.


End file.
